He's Mine!
by Princess Pumkins ELF
Summary: Seorang namja manis, ramah, kaya, dan pewaris dari Lee Group, menjadi pelayan cafe untuk belajar hidup mandiri. Ia sangat ramah pada semua orang dan pelanggan-pelanggannya. Sampai suatu saat ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuatnya benci setengah mati. Apa jadinya jika mereka di takdirkan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan?/KyuMin/Yaoi/DLDR/CH 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

He's Mine!

**Chapter 1**

Author:  
Hanifa_Pingkan Sung Rae Yoo  
**Tittle:  
**He's Mine!  
**Lenght:  
**Chaptered  
**Desclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan  
**Warning:  
**_ff saya mungkin jelek, aneh, gaje, gak seru, membosankan dan pabo._ _Tapi ini semua hasil kerja otak saya sendiri, mikir sampe pitak, gak tidur 7malem 9hari (?) jadi mohon, NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Boy X Boy, Yaoi,  
DON'T BASH! No FLAME!_  
**Summary:  
**Seorang namja manis, ramah, kaya, dan pewaris dari Lee Group, menjadi pelayan cafe untuk belajar hidup mandiri. Ia sangat ramah pada semua orang dan pelanggan-pelanggannya. Sampai suatu saat ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuatnya benci setengah mati. Apa jadinya jika mereka di takdirkan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan?  
**Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Other

=======================_-He's Mine!-_=======================

"baik, saya ulangi pesanan anda ya tuan-tuan, satu muffin, dua chesse cake, dan tiga milk shake cokelat" seorang namja manis terlihat sedang sibuk melayani pelanggannya di salah satu meja di Moonlight Cafe. Ada 3 orang yang menempati meja itu.

"jangan panggil kami dengan sebutan tuan, itu membuat kami merasa seperti orang tua saja" ucap salah satu namja sambil menunjukan senyum menawannya. "namaku Lee donghae, siapa namamu?" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangan. "ah, baiklah Donghae-ssi. Namaku Lee sungmin, senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap namja manis bernama sungmin tersebut dan menjabat tangan donghae. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

"Donghae-ah, ngapain sih kau bergaul dengan seorang pelayan cafe?" ucap salah satu namja tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSP yang ia mainkan. "sangat tidak pantas. Itu bisa menurunkan popularitas kita sebagai namja tampan dan populer. Yahh, walaupun kalian tidak setampan sepopulerku di kalangan gadis-gadis" lanjutnya yang terdengar sombong.

Sungmin hanya diam dan perlahan senyumnya luntur. "Kyu, kau ini keterlaluan sekali. Tak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu padanya. Lagi pula dya ini sangatlah manis" ucap seorang namja yang sedari tadi diam dan membela sungmin. "Namaku Lee hyuk jae, tetapi aku lebih suka jika di panggil Eunhyuk" ia memperkenal diri dan mengulurkan tangan seperti yang dilakukan donghae tadi.

"tidak apa-apa eunhyuk-ssi. Ia benar, saya memang hanya seorang pelayan cafe" sungmin menjabat tangan eunhyuk dan berusaha tersenyum.

"cih.." namja yang tadi di panggil 'Kyu' hanya berdecih dan masih fokus pada PSP-nya.

"oke sungmin-ssi, dari pada telingamu panas mendegar kata-kata pedas Kyuhyun, sepertinya akan lebih baik jika kau menjalankan tugasmu" donghae memberi saran kepada sungmin, "baiklah, saya permisi" sugmin tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menjalakan tugasnya.

"ini, pesanan kalian datang" ucap sungmin membawakan makanan yang tadi dipesan dan tersenyum tulus. "wah, terima kasih sungmin-ssi. Makanan ini semakin terlihat enak karena kau yang membawakannya" ucap namja berwajah ikan(?) sambil memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya

PLETAK  
"Yaa! Mengapa kau memukul kepalaku hyuk?" kesal donghae sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak eunhyuk.  
"habis, kau selalu saja seperti itu. Sok tebar pesona, padahal sudah jelas akulah yang paling tampan. Iya kan sungmin-ssi?" ujar eunhyuk yang narsis kelewatan batas. * author digigit eunhyuk*

ohh, sepertinya dua mahluk tampan ini sedang mencoba cari muka di depan sungmin. Yang author bingung mengapa mereka harus mencari muka? Apakah muka mereka hilang? Atau tertinggal di suatu tempat? Entahlah~ yang jelas author pabbo ini gak tau. #Abaikan yang ini readers.

"sudahlah jangan ribut-ribut. Seperti anak kecil saja. Untuk apa kalian cari muka di depan pelayan cafe itu? Tak ada kerjaan lain, eoh? Lagi pula akulah yang paling tampan diantara kalian" kyuhyun –masih- memandang kekasih tercintanya, yang bernama PSP.

EunHae hanya memutar bola mata mereka, merasa malas dan jengkel atas sifat kyuhyun. "Ya, evil! bukannya kami tidak punya pekerjaan lain! Hanya saja, akan sangat disayangkan jika kami melewatkan kesempatan 'mencuri' hati namja semanis sungmin" ujar eunhyuk, donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, meneyetujui perkataan eunhyuk.

"terserah kalian lah~" kyuhyun nampak tidak peduli. Ia mematikan PSP-nya, dan segera beralih kepada makan yang dipesan. "lebih baik aku segera mak- " kata-kata yang di ucapkannya terputus ketika tanpa sengaja matanya melirik sebuah objek. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang pelayan cafe, -Lee sungmin-

'manis' adalah kesan pertama kyuhyun saat melihat namja itu. 'apakah ia benar-benar seorang namja? Sepertinya aku kurang yakin, bahkan ia lebih manis dari yeoja-yeoja yang pernah kutemui' kyuhyun mulai memikirkan fantasy-fantasy yang bergelayut di otaknya. Ia terpaku dan tanpa sadar terus menatap namja bermarga Lee tersebut tanpa berkedip.

Eoh? Sepertinya uri evil mulai tertarik kepada uri bunny, ne?

.  
hwatt!? Seorang cho kyuhyun yang tampan dan selalu membuat namja maupun yeoja menjerit histeris itu mulai tertarik kepada seseorang? ohh~ kurasa ini akan menjadi keajaiban dunia yang kedelapan. Untuk pertama kalinya evil magnae ini tertarik pada seseorang? Kepada seorang pelayan cafe yang tadi sempat ia dihadiahi kata-kata pedas olehnya? Ckck, apakah ini artinya kyuhyun 'kualat' pada sungmin? Mungkin bisa di bilang begitu-_-. Bisa juga karena -keindahan- seorang lee sengmin yang membuat kyuhyun menjadi tertarik seperti itu. Oke, back to story!

"kenapa, kyu? Mengapa kau terus menatap sungmin dengan tampang pabbo seperti itu?"

"ehh.. eh? Y-ya! Apa yang k-kau maksud dengan 'tampang pabbo seperti itu' monyet jelek?" ucapan eunhyuk berhasil membuat kyuhyun sadar dari fantasy-fantasy nya tentang sungmin. Evil magnae tersebut sedikit tergagap dan terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan eunhyuk.

'PLETAKK'

"itu pantas untukmu, evil! Tidak sopan sekali menyamaiku dengan seekor hewan. Bersikap sopanlah sedikit pada hyungmu, aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

'PLETAKK'

"tidak usah memukul kepalaku hyung! Bagaimana jika otakku yang jenius ini menjadi bodoh? Bahkan, jika kau mendonorkannya dengan otakmu, tetap saja tidak akan mampu menandingi otakku yang jenius ini. lagi pula wajahmu memang seperti monyet, bukan? Aku tidak menyamaimu dengan hewan, hanya berkata sesuai kenayataan" kyuhyun yang tidak terima segera membalas perlakuan eunhyuk tadi kepadanya. Sepertinya ia tidak menghiraukan nasihat eunhyuk agar bersikap lebih sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua.

"ckckck, kalian ini, kekanak-kanakan sekali" Donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah evil dan monyet yang sedang berantem itu. *digantung rame-rame* lalu ia beralih menatap sungmin. "sungmin-ssi, tolong anda memaklumi tingkah mahluk-mahluk yang membuatmu bingung ini, yaa.. mereka memang seperti itu, sangat berbeda denganku yang selalu berpikir dan bersikap dewasa" namja pecinta ikan itu ternyata masih ingin tebar pesona saat melihat tatapan bingung yang ditunjukan sungmin.

'PLETAAAKK'

nampaknya sekarang suara pukulan itu semakin nyaring. "aww! Apa yang kalian lakukan, pabbo!?" donghae tampak kesal. Ternyata uri kyuhyun dan eunhyuk lah yang menyebabkan suara pukulan itu terdngar lebih keras.

"kau yang apa-apaan, ikan jelek! Seenaknya saja menjelek-jelekan kami dan kau malah asik tebar pesona di depan pelayan cafe itu!" ujar kyuhyun dengan raut wajah tidak suka.  
"benar, kau ingin bermain curang rupanya. Percuma saja, securang apapun yang kau lakukan, sungmin hanya akan mencintai mahluk sepertiku" Eunhyuk menimpali.

"MWO! Mana mungkin ia mencintai seekor monyet!" donghae dan kyuhyun berkata bersamaan. Mereka melebarkan mata selebar-lebarnya, tanda tidak terima dan tidak setuju.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah aneh bin ajaib(?) tiga namja pelanggannya itu pun, akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia tidak ingin semakin banyak pengunjung yang menatap kearah mereka karena merasa risih.

"Umm, baiklah tuan-tuan, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan. Silahkan menikmati hidangan anda" ia tersenyum sekilas dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan meja itu. Setelah beberapa langkah..

"Sungmin-_ah_!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung lalu menoleh kepalanya. "ne, ada apa, Donghae-_ssi_?" Tanyanya setelah melihat bahwa Donghae lah yang memanggilnya.

"Kau lupa, eoh? Sudah kubilang jangan memanggil kami dengan sebutan tuan" Donghae pura-pura cemberut. "sekali lagi kudengar kau memanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu, aku akan langsung mencium bibirmu, _arraseo_!?" kini ia mengerlingkan sebelah matanya genit.

Semburat merah tipis terlukis di kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin kala mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Ia hanya menggangguk kaku menanggapinya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Kkk~ neomu kyeopta! Wajah manisnya yang memerah sungguh menggemaskan! Aku jadi semakin ingin menciumnya secepatnya~" Donghae terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang memerah tadi.

"Ya, Donghae-_ah_! Jadi kau serius ingin menciumnnya? Sudahlah, akhiri saja sandiwaramu. Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda, bukan?"

"Aniya, Eunhyuk hyung. Aku tidak sedang bersandiwara. Aku serius akan menciumnya, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang saja" Donghae tersenyum. Ani! Tepatnya ia menyeringai lebar.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tengah menatap Donghae dengan tatapan meremehkan. "kita liat saja, apa benar kau bisa mencium pelayan cafe itu? huh! Akan kupastikan itu tidak akan terjadi meskipun hanya dalam khayalanmu!" ia mengeluarkan seringaian kebanggaannya. "Dia adalah milikku!"

ToBeContinue~

Annyeong ^^! Aku adalah author baru, dan ini adalah FF pertama aku.. Hufft~ akhirnya selesai juga chap 1 ini, setelah sebelumnya mencoba-coba bikin FF yang berakhir gagal.. T_T  
Oke, maaf yaa kalo FF ini sangat tidak layak, maklum aku kan masih 'Newbie'.  
Aku minta saran dan komentar atas FF 'buluk' ini, yaa! d(^O^)b Review, please *minjem puppy eyes bang umin*


	2. Chapter 2

He's Mine!

Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, yang kata Kyu meremehkan Donghae, itu tuh Cuma gumaman Kyu, yaa. Jeongmal MIANHAEYO

**Chapter 2**

Author:  
Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Tittle:  
**He's Mine!

**Lenght:  
**Chaptered

**Desclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_ff saya mungkin jelek, aneh, gaje, gak seru, membosankan dan pabo._ _Tapi ini semua hasil kerja otak saya sendiri, mikir sampe pitak, gak tidur 7malem 9hari (?) jadi mohon, NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Boy X Boy, Yaoi,  
DON'T BASH! No FLAME!_

**Summary:  
**Seorang namja manis, ramah, kaya, dan pewaris dari Lee Group, menjadi pelayan cafe untuk belajar hidup mandiri. Ia sangat ramah pada semua orang dan pelanggan-pelanggannya. Sampai suatu saat ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuatnya benci setengah mati. Apa jadinya jika mereka di takdirkan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan?**  
**  
**Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Other

=======================_-He's Mine!-_=======================

"Kkk~ neomu kyeopta! Wajah manisnya yang memerah sungguh menggemaskan! Aku jadi semakin ingin menciumnya secepatnya~" Donghae terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang memerah tadi.

"Ya, Donghae-_ah_! Jadi kau serius ingin menciumnnya? Sudahlah, akhiri saja sandiwaramu. Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda, bukan?"

"Aniya, Eunhyuk hyung. Aku tidak sedang bersandiwara. Aku serius akan menciumnya, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja" Donghae tersenyum. Ani! Tepatnya ia menyeringai lebar.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tengah menatap Donghae dengan tatapan meremehkan. "kita liat saja, apa benar kau bisa mencium pelayan cafe itu? huh! Akan kupastikan itu tidak akan terjadi meskipun hanya dalam khayalanmu!" ia mengeluarkan seringaian kebanggaannya. "Dia adalah milikku!"

**_Chapter 2_  
**Sudah sekitar 2 bulan sejak Kyuhyun, Donghae, serta Eunhyuk mengenal Sungmin, dan mereka selalu menjadi pelanggan tetap di 'Moonlight Cafe'.

Hal ini membuat tiga sahabat itu menjadi semakin akrab dengan Sungmin. Ohh, ralat! Hanya dua, karena bukannya semakin akrab, Kyuhyun malah selalu membuat Sungmin kesal. Otomatis Sungmin merasa kurang suka padanya, bukan?

Didalam hati, Kyuhyun memang menyukai Sungmin. Tapi apa kalian tau, mengapa ia selalu membuat Sungmin kesal? Jawabannya karena Kyuhyun terlalu gengsi mengakui perasaannya. Sehingga ia mengungkapkan rasa cintanya dengan cara yang salah. Yang malah membuat Sungmin kurang suka padanya.

**.**

Pada suatu hari..

"Sungmin-_ah_, apakah Sabtu lusa kau sibuk?" tanya Donghae, saat ini mereka berempat -KyuMinHaeHyuk- sedang duduk di salah satu meja di cafe tempat Sungmin bekerja. Kenapa Sungmin bisa bergabung bersama mereka? Karena Donghae-lah yang memintanya. Sungmin tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan Donghae, karena 'Moonlight Cafe' mempunyai moto 'pelanggan adalah raja'.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak. Setiap Sabtu kan, aku libur. Memangnya ada apa, Donghae-_ah_?"

"Ahh, syukurlah~ Hari Sabtu nanti aku akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunku yang ke-24, aku sangat berharap kau bisa datang di hari spesialku itu. Bagaimana, apa kau bisa?" Donghae menatap penuh harap.

'BYURR'

Kyuhyun yang tengah meminum Coffee Late nya menyembur kaget.

"Yaa! Kau kenapa, Kyu? Menyemburkan minumanmu sembarang. Aissh! Jorok sekali" Protes Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Donghae hyung!? Mengajak pelayan cafe ini ke pestamu!? Yang benar saja!" Bukannya menanggapi Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun malah protes kepada Donghae. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun senang jika Sungmin datang ke pesta itu, karena tentu saja ia bisa melihat sang pujaan hatinya. Tetapi karena Donghae yang meminta Sungmin, agaknya ia merasa tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Hey, Kyuhyun! Aku sedang berbicara padamu" Sahut Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun, mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti itu kepada Sungmin? Lagi pula memangnya kenapa jika aku mengajaknya? Aku kan yang mengadakan pesta itu, jadi terserah aku mau mengajak siapa. Dan satu lagi, aku ini tidak gila, pabbo!" Donghae menanggapi Kyuhyun.  
"Sial, aku dihiraukan lagi. Dasar dongsaeng-dongsaeng kurang ajar-_-" Eunhyuk bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi hyung..." Kyuhyun nampaknya belum terima.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kyuhyun-_ah_. Nah Sungmin, bagaimana? Kau bisa?" Kini Donghae kembali mentap Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan, kini sedikit melirik kearah Kyuhyun "Ta-tapi—"

"Shutt~ Percayakanlah semuanya padaku. Tidak ada penolokan, arraseo?" Donghae yang melihat gelagat Sungmin, mencoba menyakinkan.

"Umm.. Ne, arra. Jika itu untuk Donghae, aku pasti akan mengusahakannya" Sungmin menjawab sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ahh, gomawoyo minnie~" Donghae yang duduk di samping Sungmin, langsung mengecup kilat pipi Chubby itu. Membuat wajah keduanya merona merah seperti buah tomat yang ranum.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa melotot selebar mungkin, seakan-akan mata obsidian itu mau melompat(?) keluar. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat raut terkejutnya saat itu.

'Cih! Sialan! Bisa-bisanya aku begitu lengah. Awas saja kau ikan jelek, tunggu saja perhitungan dariku! Dan apa itu? 'Minnie'? Kau tau, Panggilan manis itu terdengar begitu menjijikan jika kau yang mengucapkannya, dan seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu!' Umpat Kyuhyun didalam hati. Ia menatap kearah Donghae sangat tajam, seolah ingin menelan namja berwajah tampan itu bulat-bulat(?).

=======================_-He's Mine!-_=======================

Pesta Ulang Tahun Donghae.

Terlihat seorang namja tengah berdiri gelisah seperti sedang menanti seseorang. Ia celingak-celinguk menatap sekelilingnya, berharap menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Sirup merah ditangannya hanya ia gerak-gerakkan tanpa berniat meminumnya, sesekali ia tersenyum ramah menanggapi orang-orang yang menyapanya dan memberikan ucapan selamat.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pelan pundaknya, ia pun menoleh kebelakang.

Namja tersebut terlihat begitu terpana melihat sosok yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia seperti tersihir oleh sosok yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak, perpaduan warna soft pink dan putih itu. Celana jeans dan sneakers putih, rambut yang diatur sedemikian rupa, dan jam tangan digital berwarna putih yang melekat di tangan kirinya, membuatnya terlihat begitu modis sekaligus manis.

"Su-Sungmin-ah, benarkah itu kau?" Ucap Donghae, namja yang ditepuk pundaknya tadi dengan sedikit tergagap. Sementara namja yang ditannya olehnya hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang menghampiri mereka. Ia terdiam melihat sosok Sungmin dan menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit ternganga. Sedangkan Sungmin yang merasa risih hanya membuang muka. Menatap kearah mana saja asalkan tidak bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun.  
' Ia lebih Indah dengan penampilan casual-nya. Walau ku akui ia selalu terlihat manis, tapi tetap saja seragam bodohnya itu mengurangi kesempurnaannya. Cih! Haruskah aku membakar seragam bodoh itu?' Kyuhyun bergumam didalam hati.

"Hey, Kyu! Jangan menatap Sungmin seperti itu!" Protes Donghae tak suka.

"..." Tidak ada tanggapan, nampaknya Kyuhyun masih asik menikmati pemandangan indah diadapannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriak Donghae tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Yaa, hyung! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Bagaimana jika aku tuli? Bisa-bisa seluruh fans yang memujaku bubar dan aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Sung— maksudku orang yang aku cintai" Kyuhyun hampir saja keceplosan.

"Habis kau menghiraukan ku dan terus menatap Sungmin. Kau tau? Aku tidak sangat menyukai itu" Jawab Donghae mutlak.

'Punya hak apa kau melarangku seperti itu? Kau siapa? Pacarnya? Jangan terlalu bermimpi ikan!' Kyuhyun mencibir di dalam hati.

"Siapa yang menatap pelayan jelek itu? Bahkan wajahnya saja seperti kelinci" Sepertinya sifat gengsi Kyuhyun kambuh(?).

'Sebenarnya kelinci yang begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Ohh~ Rasanya ingin sekali aku memangsa(?) kelinci manisku itu' Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Uhh! Berhenti menjelek-jelekkan aku! Kau sendiri berwajah seperti setan!" Sungmin mulai terpancing emosi.

"Mwo!? SETAN!? Jelas-jelas aku namja tertampan didunia!" Kyuhyun tak menyangka ada yang mengatai ketampanannya, terutama karena orang yang dicintainya lah yang mengatainya seperti itu.

"Haish! Tidak bisakah kalian akur sehari saja? Dan Kyuhyun, akui sajalah jika kau memang seperti setan" Ucapan Donghae di balas deathglare gratis oleh Kyuhyun dan senyum kemanangan dari Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, jadi apa tujuanmu menghampiri kami Kyu?" Tanya Donghae mulai serius.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan, kau harus segera meniup lilin dan membuka kado sebelum hari bertambah malam" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar.

'Juga karena aku tidak ingin kau berdekatan dengan Sungminku!' Lanjutnya lagi-lagi dalam hati.

"Baiklah, ayo min" Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggandengnya. Sementara Sungmin hanya menundukan kepala, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Donghae dan Sungmin berjalan menuju keujung kolam dengan perlahan. Pesta ulang tahun Donghae memang di gelar outdoor, yang terpusat(?) di ujung kolam berenang. Diujung kolam berenang itu terlihat MC, Birthday Cake tiga tingkat, dan Tumpukan kado. Suasana di pesta ini begitu indah, langit malam yang cerah, udara sejuk, lampu remang-remang dengan suasana romantis, dan tempat yang di dekorasi sedimikian rupa. Di samping kolam berenang itu terdapat taman bunga yang luas, yang telah disulap menjadi lantai dansa yang elegan, untuk penutupan pesta tersebut. Rumah Donghae memang sangat mewah, karena dya berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Yahh.. Meskipun jelas lebih kaya keluarga Kyuhyun.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka akan menuju keujung kolam, tautan tangan Donghae dan Sungmin terlepas.

"Ya! Kyu, mengapa kau berada di tengah-tengah kami?" Tanya Donghae tak suka.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin disini" Jawab Kyuhyun santai seperti tanpa dosa.

'Selama masih ada aku, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Sungminku barang sedetik pun" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evilsmirknya, menyebabkan munculnya aura-aura aneh.

Sementara itu di lain pihak..

'Dasar obat nyamuk! Menggangguku saja.. Padahal aku sedang menikmati lembutnya tangan namja yang tadi kugenggam. Haissh!' Kesal Donghae didalam hati.

.

.

===========================_-He's Mine!-_=========================

Pesta pun berlanjut dengan dipandu MC. Dan sekarang waktunya memotong kue.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Donghae ternyata memberikan potongan kue pertama yang begitu spesial itu kepada Sungmin. Semua orang begitu terkejut, terutama Sungmin sendiri.

Lihatlah, ekspresinya saat ini. Sangat jelas tergambarkan, seberapa menggemaskannya wajah seorang Lee Sungmin yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena malu-malu.

Tidak sampai disitu, Donghae juga bermaksud menyuapi Sungmin kue itu. Membuat Para yeoja disana berteriak histeris, karena merasa iri kepada Sungmin.

Suapan kue itu pun semakin mendekat kearah mulut Sungmin. Dan..

.

"Ehmm, kue ini enak sekali hyung!" Seru seseorang. Kalian pasti berpikir bahwa Sungmin-lah yang telah memakan suapan kue dari Donghae itu, bukan?

Kalian salah besar. Karena nyatanya, sebelum potongan kue itu masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin, sudah ada orang lain yang terlebih dahulu melahapnya.

Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah..

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Mengapa kau memakan kue ini?" Marah Donghae pada orang yang memakan kue yang seharusnya dilahap Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku menginginkan kue itu. Apa tidak boleh?" Jawab Kyuhyun'orang-yang-memakan-kue-itu'.

"Tentu saja tidak! Itu hanya untuk Sungmin!" Seru Donghae.

"Sudahlah Hae-ah, _gwaenchana_. Lebih baik kau segera memotong kue selanjutnya dan membuka kado-kado mu" Ucap Sungmin berusaha mengikhlaskan kue yang gagal disuapkan Donghae kemulutnya tadi.

"Hahh.. Baiklah Minnie" Donghae menuruti perintah(?) Sungmin walau sebanarnya ia masih kesal terhadap insiden 'Gagal menyuapi Lee Sungmin' yang disebabkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil merasa bangga karena berhasil menggagalkan rencana Donghae untuk menyuapi Sungmin-nya.

.

.  
Donghae membuka satu persatu kado yang ia terima. Ia mengernyit bingung mendapati sebuah kotak kado berukuran sedang dengan pita biru tua yang mengikatnya. Ia merasa bingung karena pengirim kado tersebut tidak menyertakan namanya. Ketika ia membuka kotak kado itu..

'Kyaa!'

Donghae berteriak kaget sambil melempar kado yang dibukanya. Karena kaget, ia refleks menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam.

'BYURR'

Seketika suasana pesta menjadi kacau karena kejadian tersebut. Bagaimana Donghae tidak kaget? Seseorang mengiriminya kado yang berisi bangkai anak anjing dengan darah segar yang berlumuran. Mengejutkan bukan?

Tentu kalian mengetahui siapa pengirim kado mengejutkan ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ini adalah segelintir perhitungan kecil yang diberikannya.

'Bagaimana? Kado yang sangat indah, bukan? Rasakan itu..' Gumam sang pengirim kado didalam hati.

.

.

===========================_-He's Mine!-_=========================

Walaupun tadi sedikit terjadi insiden. Acara akan tetap dilanjutkan. Karena orang yang menggelar acara ini tetap kukuh ingin menyelesaikannya sampai akhir. Umm, mungkin lebih tepat karena ia sangat ingin melakukan penutupan acara, yaitu pesta dansa.

Donghae telah mengganti bajunya yang tadi basah. Ia segera menarik tangan Sungmin menuju lantai dansa ketika suara musik classic mengalun.

"Hae-_ah_, kenapa menarikku?" Tanya Sungmin yang bingung ketika tangannya ditarik Donghae menuju ke lantai dansa.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin mengajakmu berdansa denganku" Jawab Donghae tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi.. Aku tidak bisa berdansa.." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

Donghae mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan menatapnya. "Percayakan semuanya padaku Minnie" Ia mencoba meyainkan. Sementara Sungmin hanya mengangguk menuruti Donghae.

.

.

Semua begitu terhanyut dengan permainan dansa romantis yang dimainkan oleh sepasang namja serasi itu.

Tunggu! Ada satu orang yang malah menatapnya dengan tatapan garang dan gelisah. Cho Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi nama itu-_-.

Karena hatinya begitu panas melihat adegan romantis yang menurutnya nista itu, daya kerja otak jeniusnya seakan menurun begitu drastis. Biasanya ia akan menemukan ide-ide licik untuk menjauhkan orang yang diklaim sebagai 'miliknya' itu dari serangga-serangga yang menurutnya penganggu. Tapi sekarang? Sepertinya dya harus belajar menjadi penonton yang baik.

.

.

'TING'

Aku lupa, bukan seorang 'Cho Kyuhyun' namanya jika hanya akan berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Karena tadi sepertinya, baru saja ada lampu yang menyala diatas kepalanya, tanda ia baru saja memiliki ide 'cemerlang'.

Kyuhyun memulai rencanannya.

Kini namja bermarga Cho tersebut tampak menuju kelantai dansa dengan menarik tangan Eunhyuk., sepertinya ia berniat untuk berdansa. Kenapa harus Eunhyuk? Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa lagi untuk menemaninya berdansa. Walaupun terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Eunhyuk, bahwa namja pecinta strawberry itu bingung sekaligus kesal karena tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun.

.

Sekarang Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sudah mulai berdansa. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak menginginkan itu. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berada di lantai dansa. Akan sangat memalukan jika ia pergi dari tempat tersebut tanpa melakukan tarian romantis itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun(+Eunhyuk) mendekati Donghae dan Sungmin yang masih asik berdansa.

.

Ketika mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter, Kyuhyun pun menyelengkat kaki Donghae. Sehingga namja tampan pecinta ikan tersebut terjatuh.

.

Tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak ingin jatuh sendirian. Ketika ia akan terjatuh, ia juga mendekap tubuh pasangan dansanya. Sehingga seperti ini lah keadaan mereka sekarang. Sungmin menindih tubuh Donghae, dengan tangan Donghae yang mendekap pinggang ramping namja Aegyo tersebut.

Wajah Sungmin merona hebat merasakan tangan kekar itu memeluknya mesra, dan melihat wajah tampan yang hanya berjarak 7 cm didepannya itu.

.

Entah untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan emas yang datang, atau mendengarkan hasutan iblis(?). Donghae sekarang menangkup wajah manis Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Ia sedikit memiringkan wajah pasangan dansanya itu.

6 cm.

.

5 cm.

.

4 cm. Mereka mulai menutup mata.

.

3 cm.

.

2 cm.

.

Dan..

.  
.

ToBeContinue~

*Author tutup mata*  
Annyeong! Aku balik lagi ^^

Bagaimana ceritanya? Maaf yaa kalo makin aneh dan gak jelas . Ini tercipta begitu saja(?). Jadi mohon dimaklumi, ne readers yang baik :D. Aku tau kok, kehadiranku ditengah-tengah cerita semakin membuat cerita gak layak, jadi aku janji deh gak akan sering 'ngeksis'. Hehe

Aku seneng lho baca satu persatu reviews, kalian sampe sorak-sorak gaje, serasa mendapat semangat 45 gitu #lebay. Gak nyangka banget ada yang minta update asap dan minta dipanjangin .. Yang ini bagaimana? Udah asap sama panjang belum? Hehe

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah review FF 'buluk' ini. Jujur, niatnya aku gak mau langsung buat Chapter 2 nya, tapi karena ternyata ada yang berminat, aku gak mau ngecewain kalian. Intinya, satu review dari kalian itu semangat untuk orang males seperti aku. Jangan bosan beri aku semangat, ne. Reviews Please . #Deep bow

Balasan review udah lewat PM, ne tapi maaf ada beberapa pesan yang gak bisa dibales *dari sananya tuh*

**Big Thanks To Good Readers:  
**SSungMine, Sunghyunnie, Ahjumma Namja, Annie Pumpkin, lee13ming, NiMin Shippers, poutyming137, , Park Min Rin, HeeYeon, Ichi54n, Zahra Amelia, kerorokeyen, GaemSMl, Kimimaki, , Baby kyu, Fariny, Chikyumin, Liaa, Choi sila, J.A, Tan Rindi, JoBel13ve, Qniee love nest, Rio, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Hyuni88.

PS: Kalo ada yang kelewat, gorok ajah author-nya! *ehh? Maksudnya complain ajah ;D


	3. Chapter 3

He's Mine!

Sebelumnya mianhae ne, kalo ada yang ngerasa Kyu di chap sebelumnya kejam. Kyu Cuma pengen ngasih pelajaran ke Hae, kok. Dia emang overprotec kalo menyangkut Umin Sekali lagi mianhae *deep bow

**Chapter 3**

**Author:**

Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Tittle:  
**He's Mine!

**Lenght:  
**Chaptered

**Desclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_ff saya mungkin jelek, aneh, gaje, gak seru, membosankan dan pabo._ _Tapi ini semua hasil kerja otak saya sendiri, mikir sampe pitak, gak tidur 7malem 9hari (?) jadi mohon, NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Bahasanya sedikit dipaksakan. Boy X Boy, Yaoi,  
DON'T BASH! No FLAME!_

**Summary:  
**Seorang namja manis, ramah, kaya, dan pewaris dari Lee Group, menjadi pelayan cafe untuk belajar hidup mandiri. Ia sangat ramah pada semua orang dan pelanggan-pelanggannya. Sampai suatu saat ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuatnya benci setengah mati. Apa jadinya jika mereka di takdirkan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan?

**Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Other

=======================_-He's Mine!-_=======================

Entah untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan emas yang datang, atau mendengarkan hasutan iblis(?). Donghae sekarang menangkup wajah manis Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Ia sedikit memiringkan wajah pasangan dansanya itu.

6 cm.

.

5 cm.

.

4 cm. Mereka mulai menutup mata.

.

3 cm.

.

2 cm.

.

Dan..

.  
.

**_Chapter 3****_**

"Hyung!"

Kyuhyun yang melihat pasangan HaeMin hampir saja.. eumm 'kissu' segera berteriak dan refleks menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin, sehingga namja pecinta labu itu berada dalam gendongannya sekarang. Sedangkan Donghae dan Sungmin yang tadinya sudah siap untuk.. eumm 'kissu' kembali membuka mata mereka dengan lebar.

'Haissh! Lagi-lagi bocah setan ini.. Mengganggu rencanaku saja..' Batin Donghae kesal.

"Eumm, Kyu.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Ehh?" Kyuhyun yang bingung kini memperhatikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

1 detik. Masih diam.

2 detik. Menerjapkan mata mencoba mencerna.

3 detik. Dan akhirnya...

.

.

"HWAAA!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berteriak bersamaan.

"Yaa! Kau setan! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh!? Kenapa menggendongku?" Marah Sungmin sedikit berteriak. Kyuhyun yang kaget, otomatis refleks(lagi) melemparkan tubuh Sungmin dari gendongannya, hingga membuat tubuh mungil Sungmin mencium(?) dinginnya lantai.

"A-aku tidak sengaja menggendongmu. Aku hanya refleks. Lagi pula, siapa yang kau maksud setan, kelinci jelek?"

"Refleks apanya, kau pasti sengaja kan! Kau bahkan melemparkan tubuhku hingga jatuh tersungkur! Dasar setan kurang ajar! Jangan pernah mengataiku kelinci jelek!"

"Ckck, kau ini sudah jelek, pendek, bodoh pula. Apa kau tidak mengetahui bahwa berciuman dimuka umum itu sangat tidak sopan? Maka dari itu, aku, sebagai manusia yang tahu sopan santun, refleks menggendongmu, agar tidak berciuman didepan umum bersama ikan amis itu. Kau paham, pabbo? Jangan ke geer-an, yaa" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada, menatap Sungmin dengan tampang sombongnya.

"Kata-katamu pedas sekali, tuan Cho. Umm, mungkin lebih pedas dari seluruh cabai yang pernah aku makan. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah merasa ke geer-an terhadapmu" Balas Sungmin dengan muka di tekuk 13(?).

.

'Ohh tidak Cho Kyuhyun pabbo! Kau pasti salah bicara lagi. Ia pasti akan semakin membencimu. Haissh! Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana caraku untuk bisa mendapatkannya!?' Kyuhyun bermonolog dalam hati.

"Siapa yang kau maksud ikan amis, setan? Lagi pula terserah padaku mau berciuman atau tidak. Dasar obat nyamuk" Lanjut Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun membalas perkataan Sungmin.

'Cih, siapa juga yang peduli kau berciuman atau tidak? Yang jadi masalah ku adalah dengan siapa kau berciuman, ikan bodoh!' Kyuhyun menatap jengkel kepada Donghae.

"Ya, hyung! Aissh, kau ini.. Bukan hanya aku yang ada disini, kan? Kenapa hanya aku yang kau bilang sebagai obat nyamuk?" Ia tak terima dengan ucapan Donghae tadi.

"Karena kau yang menggagalkan 'momentku', pabbo! Sudahlah, tak ada gunannya berdebat dengan mu. Kita akhiri saja pesta ini, moodku terlanjur rusak karenamu" Donghae bangun dari posisi jatuhnya, dan menepuk-nepuk bagian yang sedikit kotor.

.

Acara pun selesai. Semua tamu undangan mulai berhambur dan meninggalkan kediaman rumah Donghae.

'Hufft.. Yang tadi nyaris saja, Cho Kyuhyun. Hampir saja aku kecolongan angka lagi dari namja bau amis itu. Huh! Kau tidak akan bisa melangkah selama masih ada aku, ikan' Seorang namja menghela nafas lega lalu menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan.

.

.

=======================_-He's Mine!-_=======================

"Hyung, kemana Donghae hyung? Aku tidak melihat keberadaannya" Seorang namja berambut cokelat ikal baru saja datang dan berkata pada orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri.

"Kuliahmu sudah selesai, Kyu? Kali ini Donghae tidak ikut bergabung dengan kita" Jawab pria kurus kepada orang bernama Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ne.. Waeyo? Biasanya ikan itu tidak pernah absen saat kita mengunjungi cafe ini" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk singkat dan bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Entahlah, ia bilang ada urusan penting sehingga tidak bisa bergabung dengan kita" Jawab pria kurus bernama Eunhyuk itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya ber 'o' ria.

.

Aneh sekali. Biasanya sesibuk apapun keadaannya, -Donghae- pria kelahiran mokpo tersebut pasti akan tetap ikut berkumpul bersama dua sahabat terbaiknya di moonlight cafe ini. Ahh.. Ani.. Mungkin tujuan sebenarnya adalah bertemu dengan seorang yang bekerja di cafe itu. Dengan seorang pelayan cafe bernama Lee Sungmin, yang sudah lebih dari dua bulan ini selalu memenuhi hati dan pikirannya.

Tapi kemana sosok Donghae sekarang? Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Sosok tampan itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Ohh, ayolah~ Bahkan Donghae rela membuang waktu tersulitnya hanya demi melihat wajah manis yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

.

'Hehe.. Baguslah, ini berarti tidak ada lagi kecoa pengganggu Sungminku, dan tentunya aku bisa lebih leluasa' Batin Kyuhyun tertawa nista.

"Ohh, iya Kyu. Aku masih tidak menyangka jika Sungmin itu ternyata anak tunggal pewaris Lee Group" Eunhyuk mengintrupsi curhatan(?) batin Kyuhyun yang sedang bergembira.

"HAH!?" Tanggapnya kaget.

'Pantas saja kulitnya begitu mulus dan lembut terawat. Wajahnya juga tidak cocok untuk menjadi orang miskin' Kyuhyun bermonolog.

"Haissh, tidak usah lebay seperti itu. Tampangmu semakin jelek, tau!" Ucapan Eunhyuk yang berhasil mendapatkan satu buah pukulan maut dikepalanya.

"Jangan berbohong, hyung. Memangnya kau tau dari mana?"

'PLETAKK'

"Aww! Mengapa menjitakku, nyet?" Kyuhyun mengusap bekas jitakkan Eunhhyuk.

"Dasar, benar-benar setan kurang ajar! Kau mau lagi, eoh?" Eunhyuk siap memberikan sentuhan yang memabukkannya(?) lagi kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Kata Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti perintah yang menyiratkan perasaan kesal dan penasaran.

"Pertama, aku menjitakmu karena kau itu sangat kurang ajar. Dan yang kedua, karena kau itu terlalu bodoh. Apa kau tidak dengar kemarin saat Sungmin keceplosan, dan berkata bahwa ia adalah anak tunggal pewaris Lee Group?" Kyuhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Aissh, jinjja! Makanya jangan terus bermusuhan dengan Sungmin dan terlalu bermesraan dengan kekasih persegi empatmu itu. Sudahlah, kita pesan makanan saja!" Eunhyuk terlanjur bad mood. Ia meanikan sebelah tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

.

.

"Tumben sekali bukan pelayan cafe jelek itu yang melayani kita" Ucap Kyuhyun saat salah seorang pelayan cafe menghampiri mereka. Dari nada bicaranya, namja yang dijuluki evil itu seperti tidak terima dan kecewa. Matanya pun menatap sinis pelayan cafe itu.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Kau rindu dengan Sungmin, eoh?" Eunhyuk menggoda Kyuhyun dengan suara dan tampang jahilnya.

"Si-siapa yang merindukannya! Aku justrus senang karena tidak melihat wajahnya yang jelek itu" Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan duduknya begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik dan memerah.

"Jinjja, Kyu? Wajahmu tidak mengatakan seperti itu" Eunhyuk masih menggoda. Bagus! Sepertinya mereka melupakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Ehem. Emm. Emm(?)" Pelayan itu berdehem.

"Kenapa, kau? Sakit tenggorokan, eohh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap malas kearah pelayan cafe itu. Eoh? Pertanyaan yang bodoh, Cho.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" Tanya nya dengan wajah memerah.. Menahan amarah mungkin?

"Ahh, maaf. Aku mau pesan sepotong tiramisu dan sebuah strawberry milk. Kau, Kyu?"

"..." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Sepertinya, ia sedang melamun-_-.

Pelayan cafe itu terlihat begitu geram dengan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sementara.

"Emm, ohh pelayan. Kemana Sungmin? Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini. Biasanya kan selalu dia yang melayani kami" Eunhyuk bertanya tentang Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama Sungmin'nya' disebut, lantas menengok kearah pelayan cafe itu.

"Sungmin? Ahh, iyaa.. Kudengar ia jatuh sakit, makanya tidak bekerja hari ini, tuan" Jawab pelayan cafe tersebut sopan.

"MWO!? Minn— Maksudku si jelek itu sakit!? Bagaimana bisa!?" Kyuhyun Shock dan hampir keceplosan menyebut Sungmin dengan sebutan Minnie, panggilan kasih sayangnya untuk Sungmin saat didalam hati.

"Ya! Santai saja Kyu.. Gak usah teriak-teriak, kali. Memangnya kenapa? Kau kesepian tak ada Sungmin?" Eunhyuk asal celetuk sambil mengusap-usap kupingnya yang pengang akibat teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Si-siapa yang kesepian? A-aku hanya tak habis pikir, ternyata kelinci jelek seperti dia bisa sakit juga" Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya didalam hati karena ketahuan mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

"Ehemm" Pelayan cafe itu kembali berdehem. Lagi-lagi ia merasa tidak dianggap oleh Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. 'Apa sakit tenggorokannya kambuh lagi?' Kyuhyun menatap aneh sang pelayan cafe.

"Baiklah lanjutkan ceritamu. Mengapa Sungmin bisa sakit?" Ucap Eunhyuk bijak(?).

"Sebenarnya saya juga kurang tahu, tuan. Tapi dengar-dengar, perusahaan keluarganya tak terkendali dan hampir bangkrut karena sang ayah sakit-sakitan. Sungmin sebagai putra tunggalnya, mau tidak mau harus menggantikan sang ayah memimpin perusahaan itu. Tetapi karena Sungmin mengambil kuliah jurusan seni, ia sama sekali tidak tahu masalah perbisnisan untuk mengendalikan perusahaannya. Umm, kurasa karena itu Sungmin kepikiran dan jatuh sakit" Jelas pelayan cafe itu setahunya.

.

'SREKK'(?)

Setelah selesai mendengar penjelasan pelayan cafe itu, Kyuhyun menggeser bangku yang ia duduki dan berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau, Kyu?" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil mengernyit bingung.

"Ahh, aku baru ingat ada urusan penting, hyung. Aku pergi dulu" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya, urusan apa itu? Apakah tidak bisa diselesaikan sehabis kita makan saja? Ayolah, aku tak ingin makan sendiri.. Kyu, tunggu dulu! Akan kutraktir, deh..

Yah, yah, aku ditinggal sendiri" Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menanggapi ocehan Eunhyuk yang berteriak-teriak padanya. Ia terus berjalan sampai menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya diparkir.

"Aku harus melihat keadaannya" Gumam Kyuhyun saat sudah duduk di bangku kemudi mobil dan memasangkan sabuk pengamannya. Ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Sungmin.

Kerumah Sungmin? Kalian bingung mengapa Kyuhyun tahu dimana alamat rumah Sungmin? Jawabannya karena author lah yang memberitahunya.^^ *Ngasal*.

Oke, ralat. Jawabannya karena Kyuhyun pernah mengantarkan Sungmin ke apartement sewaannya seusai pesta ulang tahun Donghae. Kenapa Kyuhyun yang mengantar Sungmin? Karena Donghae tidak tega jika Sungmin harus pulang sendiri menggunakan bus karena sudah larut malam. Makanya ia meminta bantuan Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. Sebenarnya Donghae sangat ingin dirinya lah yang mengantar Sungmin. Tetapi ia harus membereskan rumahnya yang super berantakan sehabis pesta.

.

.

=======================_-He's Mine!-_=======================

Di rumah Sungmin..

"Gomawo, Hae-_ah. _Mian, aku telah merepotkanmu_" _Ujar Sungmin tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Gwaenchana, Minnie hyung. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok" Donghae menerima gelas kosong bekas susu cokelat itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sekarang kau tidur saja hyung. Orang sakit itu harus banyak istirahat agar cepat sembuh. Aku akan menjagamu disini selama kau tidur" Ia membantu Sungmin untuk berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut hangat.

"Jeongmal gomawo, Hae-ah. Kau yang terbaik" Sungmin tersenyum seraya memejamkan mata _foxy _nya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum mengamati wajah manis yang mulai tenang dalam tidurnya itu.

.

"Benar-benar duplikat seorang malaikat" Donghae mengelus-elus surai lembut Sungmin dan mengamati wajah malaikat itu. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan namja pecinta ikan itu tatkala ia mengamati garis wajah sempurna yang begitu tenang dalam tidurnya.

Perlahan, usapan tangannya turun untuk menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Sungmin..

Turun lagi hingga ia menyentuh pipi chubby menggemaskan itu..

Dan saat ini, tangan Donghae sudah menyentuh hidung mancung Sungmin, merasakan betapa mulus dan mungilnya hidung namja kelinci ini..

'DEG'

'DEG'

Jantung Donghae langsung berdetak tak karuan ketika jemarinya tanpa sadar terus turun dan kini tepat berada di bibir shape 'M' milik Sungmin.

'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?Apa aku harus melakukannya sekarang? Tidak! Jangan mencuri ciuman seseorang saat sedang tidak sadar, Hae-_ah_! Itu adalah perilaku seorang pengecut!' Batin Donghae bergejolak saat melihat bibir merah Sungmin sedikit terbuka.

'Tapi bibir ini sungguh menggoda, aku sudah tak tahan untuk menikmati rasa manis itu. Iya, benar. Ini adalah kesempatan emas, lagi pula aku yakin Sungmin juga tidak akan menolaknya ketika sadar' Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.

Ohh? mungkinkah donghae akan berhasil kali ini? Sepertinya saat ini mereka hanya berdua dan tidak ada penghalang.

Donghae mulai mendekatkan wajahnya..

4 cm. Donghae merasakan hembusan nafas Sungmin

.

3 cm. Dongae menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari Tubuh Sungmin

.

2 cm. Donghae menutup matanya dan bersiap untuk...

.

.

'BRAKK'

'Ohh Hell! Apa lagi ini!?' Batin Donghae kepada seseorang yang menggagalkan rencanannya. 'Kurasa bocah itu benar-benar datang dari neraka! Bagaimana bisa setan pengganggu itu berada disini!?' Dasar parasit' Lanjutnya setelah melihat orang itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mengapa kau berada disini!?"

"Cih.. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa padamu" Kyuhyun mendecih dan membuang muka. Seolah-olah jijik melihat Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Donghae tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah!?" Tanya Kyuhyun berteriak dengan geram. Ia tak sadar bahwa teriakkannya bisa saja membangunkan malaikat manis yang sedang tidur dengan tenang disana.

"Memangnya apa kesalahan yang kulakukan? Dan apa urusannya denganmu?" Donghae membalas dengan tak kalah geram. Ia mulai muak dengan sahabat baik nya itu karena selalu saja menjadi pengganggu.

"Kau ma—"

"Eunggh.. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali? Dan.. Kau? Mengapa berada disini?" Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi ketika mendengar suara merdu seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Semua ini salahmu. Sungmin sampai terbangun karena suarau yang berisik itu" Donghae menatap jengkel kepada Kyuhyun yang juga memberikan tatapan yang sama dengannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang sepertinya tertinggal disini.." Kyuhyun berkata dengan tatapan meremehkannya terhadap Donghae. Sementara orang yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya tanda tak peduli"

"Huh! Tak kusangka ternyata yang kutemukan adalah seseorang yang sedang mencari-cari kesempatan" Lanjutnya masih dengan tatapan meremehkan itu. Sedangkan Sungmin yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya menerjap-nerjapkan matanya menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian dengan bingung.

"Aku pamit" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar Sungmin.

"Sampai jumpa.." Lanjutnya setelah berdiri diambang pintu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kerarah Donghae dan Sungmin.

'BLAMM'

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan hilangnya sosok Kyuhyun.

"Hey, ada apa degan evil itu? Ada yang aneh dengannya.. Dan apa maksud ucapannya tadi? Seseorang mencari kesempatan?" Sungmin bertanya kepada Donghae.

"Ehh? Mana aku tahu, minnie~" Jawab Donghae sambil menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah dan tersenyum canggung. Sungmin hanya ber 'o' ria menanggapi jawabannya.

"Emm, Hae-ah. Lihatlah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 malam, sebaiknya kau segera pulang kerumahmu" Ucap Sungmin sambil menunjukan jam weker di atas meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur.

"Kenapa, Min? Aku masih ingin menemanimu disini" Jawab Donghae dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Ani, Hae_-ah_. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga masih ingin bersamamu" Sungmin tersenyum pengertian.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Karena kau harus tetap pulang dan beristirahat, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu"

"Tapi, Min aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu" Donghae masih terus berharap kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin memegang kedua tangan Donghae dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aissh, baiklah. Aku akan kembali mengunjungimu besok. Jaljayo, Sungmin-ah" Donghae mengacak puncak kepala Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia ingin menngecup dahi Sungmin, tetapi karena gemas melihat namja pecinta pink itu mengangguk dengan lucu, ia malah mengacak-acak surai hitam halus itu.

"Aku akan mengunci pintu apartementmu untuk mencegah maling masuk" Donghae tersenyum kepada Sungmin seraya menutup pintu kamar itu.

.

.

'Ahh, akhirnya ikan busuk itu pergi juga' Gumam seseorang didalam hati. 'Aku sudah bisa keluar dari kamar mandi yang pengap ini' Ia menyeringai dengan sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

ToBeContinue~  
Jreng Jreng~ Author pabbo balik lagi :D

Reader tau gak siapa orang itu? Pasti tau, kan? Haha, kalo tau makanya reviews :D *apa hubungannya?* BTW, kenapa Kyu menyeringai, yaa? haha. Emang punya rencana apa tuh si Evil Magnae?

Readerdeul ada yang pernah baca FF aku satu lagi, gak? Kalo ada minta saran donk, itu masih harus dilanjutin gak? Soalnya reviews nya udah sedikit, terus sekarang turun drastis reviewersnya :'(

Ohh, iyaa.. Sebenarnya FF ini slight HaeMin, makanya sementara ada HaeMin-HaeMin momentnya. Berhubung chapter depan KyuMin author kawinin(?), tentu saja akan ada banyak KyuMin moment yang menunggu. Tapi kalo emang readers udah pada gak minat dan minggat, terpaksa FF ini berhenti disini dan KyuMin gak jadi kawin TT_TT Umm, kalo yang reviews banyak akan aku usahain update cepat, deh ^^

Demi kelancaran pernikahan KyuMin, Reviews please d(^O^)b

**Big Thanks To Good Readers:**

KyuMin's137, kerorokeyen, Zahra Amelia, Song HyoRa137, SSungMine, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, .9, ammyikmubmik, cho han kyo 137, Kyurin Minnie, Ichi54n, Qniee love nest, Guest, Kyuminjoy, Kimimaki, Sunghyunnie, Annie Pumpkin, lee13ming, GaemSMl, Tan Rindi, ZoZONK BROTHERS, Liaa, Fariny, KyuMin Shipper, NiMin Shippers, Rio, PrinceKyu.


	4. Chapter 4

He's Mine!

**Chapter 4**

Author:  
Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Tittle:  
**He's Mine!

**Lenght:  
**Chaptered

**Desclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_ff saya mungkin jelek, aneh, gaje, gak seru, membosankan dan pabo._ _Tapi ini semua hasil kerja otak saya sendiri, mikir sampe pitak, gak tidur 7malem 9hari (?) jadi mohon, NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Bahasanya sedikit dipaksakan. Boy X Boy, Yaoi,  
DON'T BASH! No FLAME!_

**Summary:  
**Seorang namja manis, ramah, kaya, dan pewaris dari Lee Group, menjadi pelayan cafe untuk belajar hidup mandiri. Ia sangat ramah pada semua orang dan pelanggan-pelanggannya. Sampai suatu saat ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuatnya benci setengah mati. Apa jadinya jika mereka di takdirkan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan?

**Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Other

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-He's Mine!-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

'Ahh, akhirnya ikan busuk itu pergi juga' Gumam seseorang didalam hati. 'Aku sudah bisa keluar dari kamar mandi yang pengap ini' Ia menyeringai dengan sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

**_Chapter 4****_**

Beberapa menit setelah Donghae meninggalkan kamar dan apartement Sungmin..

.

.

.

'SRAKK SRAKK'

'Bu-bunyi suara apa itu?' Gumam Sungmin dalam hati ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari ruang tengah.

'Ba-bagaimana jika itu maling? Arrggh, apa Donghae lupa mengunci pintu apartement ini!?' Ia mulai was-was dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'Ohh, tidak. Kurasa suara langkah itu semakin mendekat.. Hmm, baiklah.. Lebih baik aku bersiap menyerangnya. Walaupun aku sedang sakit, setidaknya _martial art-_ku berguna di saat-saat seperti ini' Sungmin bangkit dari kasurnya dan bersiap dibalik pintu. Ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

.

'Kira-kira Minnie sudah tidur belum, yaa? Jika iya, kurasa aku bisa mempraktekan apa yang akan dilakukan ikan busuk tadi padanya. Haha, kau benar-benar evil, kyu!' Batin seseorang diluar sana dengan autisnya. Seringaian mengerikan muncul begitu saja di bibir tebalnya.

Perlahan ia berjalan mengendap-mengendap ke arah kamar Sungmin. Ketika sampai didepan pintu, ia segera meraih kenop..

'CKLEKK'

Pintu sudah bisa dibuka. Ia segera mendorong pintu itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Dan yang terjadi adalah..

.

.

'BUGGH BUGHH BUGGH'

"Yaa! Dasar kau! Berani-beraninya kau memasuki apartementku! Cari mati denganku, eoh!?" Sungmin terus menggunakan _martial art-_nya untuk melawan tersangka(?) yang dikiranya maling itu tanpa ampun. Bahkan Sungmin tidak melihat seperti apa wajah sang 'maling' karena terus memukulinya. Menurut Sungmin saat ini adalah 'Makan' atau 'Dimakan'.

"Hen-hentikan, Sungmin-_ah! _Kau bisa benar-benar membunuhku jika begini terus!" Sang 'maling' berteriak agar Sungmin berhenti menghajarnya. Berhasil, sekarang Sungmin berhenti menghajarnya.

'Suara ini sepertinya aku kenal.. Tapi siapa, yaa?' Batin Sungmin.

'BUGGH BUGGH BUGGH'

"Ya! Darimana kau tahu namaku, maling?" Seru Sungmin sambil melanjutkan acaranya menghajar 'maling'.

"Maling? Siapa?" Tanya 'maling' itu yang masih di hajar Sungmin.

"Nenek buyutku! Ya tentu saja kau malingnya, pabbo!" Sungmin kesal dan menambah kekuatan pukulannya. Ia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ada maling sebodoh itu. Menurut Sungmin, sudah jelas orang itu maling, kenapa masih bertanya pada dirinya? Ckckck.

"Aku bukan maling dan aku itu jenius, kelinci jelek!"

"..."

'maling' mengernyit bingung mengapa Sungmin tiba-tiba terdiam seperti patung. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya itu seperti mantra yang dapat membuat Sungmin berhenti untuk menghajarnya.

'Hanya ada satu orang dipermukaan bumi ini yang memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu dan merasa dirinya jenius' Batin Sungmin berpikir. Kini ia menatap wajah 'maling' didepannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia masih terus mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Sungmin telminya kumat, eoh?

"Hey, hey mengapa malah bengong seperti itu, Sungmin-_ah_? Seharusnya kau mengobati lukaku. Yaa Tuhan, aku yakin saat ini wajah tampan dan tubuh atletisku menjadi memar akibat serangan kelinci ganas" Sang 'maling' melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin dan bernarsis ria.

"Kau.. Setan Cho itu?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih telmi padahal sudah jelas melihat wajah sang 'maling'.

"Yang benar Cho Kyuhyun. Memangnya kenapa?" Ralat Kyuhyun yang tadi dikira maling oleh Sungmin.

"Tidak awalnya kukira kau maling karena mengendap-endap masuk apartementku. Lagi pula, aku baru tahu jika kau mengetahui namaku"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya, biasanya kau selalu memanggilku kelinci jeleklah, kelinci bodohlah atau panggilan buruk lainnya.. Tapi tadi kau memanggil namaku" jelas Sungmin.

'Jadi tadi aku keceplosan memanggil namanya? Bagaimana bisa?'

Sungmin tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa luka lebam di wajah pucat namja itu.

"Apakah ini terasa sakit?" Sungmin menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang berwarna merah kebiru-biruan. Matanya menyorotkan tanda menyesal sekaligus khawatir. Bagaimana pun juga ialah yang telah membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seperti itu.

"Aww! Pelan-pelan meneyentuhnya. Sakit tahu.." Sungmin menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi tirus namja yang selalu membuat darahnya meluap-luap itu. Ia sedikit meringis melihat Kyuhyun yang kesakitan.

'SREETT'

Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya kearah kasur. Namun baru dua langkah berjalan, ia sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Namja manis bermarga Lee itu melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya tanpa melepas genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menengok kearah pecinta game itu membuang mukanya kesamping. Ia tidak mampu menatap mata foxy yang selalu menyihirnya itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun takut namja yang dicintainya itu akan melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Sedikit memerah? Karena apa? Entahlah~ Yang pasti wajahnya mulai memerah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Sungmin. Ckck, merona karena sentuhan Sungmin toh~

"Mau kemana lagi? Tentu saja mengobati luka-lukamu ini.." Sungmin kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mengobatiku? Tumben sekali kau perhatian padaku" Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum jail ketika ia telah duduk di kasur Sungmin.

"CK! Jangan ke geer-an! Ini karena aku masih mempunyai hati nurani untuk menolong orang sepertimu" Sungmin mendengus.

"Hati nurani apanya? Jelas-jelas kau yang menghajarku, jadi sudah sepantasnya kau mengobatiku. Tapi tak kusangka tatapanmu begitu perhatian padaku. Sudahlah, akui saja kalau kau memang sudah jatuh kedalam pesonaku~" Kyuhyun narsis ketinggian, bermaksud menggoda Sungmin.

"Cihh! Aku masih waras. Lagi pula mataku masih belum buta untuk jatuh kedalam pesonamu" Sungmin semakin kesal karena Kyuhyun terus saja menggodannya. Ia beranjak keluar kamar untuk mencari kotak P3K.

.

"Kkk~ Cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadari pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun Minnie chagi~" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat ekspressi kesal Sungmin. Ia merasa puas telah menggoda namja imut itu dan membuatnya kesal. Karena menurutnya, Sungmin yang sedang kesal seperti itu mirip dengan anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan.. Haha, Dasar evil Kyu!

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sungmin kembali masuk kekamarnya dengan membawa kotak P3K dan kompresan ditangannya. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring dikasur dan duduk disisi namja jangkung itu. Sungmin mulai mengompress dan mengobati luka-luka Kyuhyun.

.

"Ohh, iyaa.. Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? Kau kan tadi sudah pulang. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Apa Donghae lupa mengunci pintu apartement ini?" Tanya Sungmin ketika selesai mengompress luka Kyuhyun. Ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar diotaknya.

Kyuhyun berpikir. Ia mengingat tujuannya bersembunyi dibalik kamar mandi tadi.

.

'SREETT'

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun malah menarik pundak Sungmin sehingga ia menindih tubuh namja manis itu saat ini. Wajah mereka sangatlah dekat, bahkan bisa saling merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Cho?" Tanya Sungmin gugup. Ia begitu terkejut menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun yang diluar perkiraan ini secara tiba-tiba. Lagi pula jarak wajah antara mereka sangatlah dekat, bukan?

Sungmin berniat bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun, tetapi tangan kekar itu lebih cepat menahan dan memeluknya kembali.

"Bukan apa-apa, Sungmin-_ah_.." Jawab Kyuhyun santai masih memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku. Lepaskan!" Teriak Sungmin geram.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku bermain-main denganmu, eoh? Bukankah bermain itu menyenangkan?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda ditelinga Sungmin. Tidak lupa ia memberikan sedikit tiupan nafas hangatnya yang membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri.

"KYAA! Lepas!" Sungmin dengan segenap kekuatannya berhasil lepas dari jeratan Kyuhyun. Ia mendorong Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja bersuara _bass _itu terjatuh kelantai.

"Aww! Jangan mencoba kabur dariku kelinci nakal!" Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari jatuhnya yang tidak elit itu dan menarik Sungmin yang sudah bersiap-siap memutar kenop pintu kamar.

'HUP'

Kyuhyun sekarang memojokkan Sungmin didinding sebelah pintu. Namja tampan berambut cokelat caramel itu mencengkram kedua tangan Sungmin pada tembok di kedua sisi kepala namja manis itu.

"Seekor kelinci tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari serigala yang buas. Hahah" Tawa Kyuhyun dengan nistanya. Ia begitu senang menggoda Sungmin hingga membuat namja manis itu ketakutan. Menurut Kyuhyun ekspresinya benar-benar lucu dan sayang untuk dilewatkan!

"A-ampun, Kyu.. hiks.. Apa yang-hiks.. akan kau lakukan hiks..? Jangan-hiks.. sakiti aku hiks.." Sungmin yang ketakutan mulai menangis dan terisak. Ini membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan merasa bersalah. Ia baru tahu bahwa sosok Sungmin yang selama ini garang padanya bisa nangis terisak. Ia juga merasa bersalah membuat Sungmin menangis ketakutan. Hey! Ini diluar rencana, bukan? Mana mungkin Kyuhyun tega membuat kelinci kesayangannya ini menangis?

"E-eh? Sungmin kau jangan menangis. Cup cup, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang berhenti menangis, ne?" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin dan memberhentikan tangisnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Cup, cup sudah dong, jangan nangis terus. Kau kan sudah besar. Niatku kesini hanya untuk memberikan penawaran padamu, kok. Sungguh" Kyuhyun memberitahukan tujuannya ke apartement Sungmin.

"Penawaran? Apa?" Tanya Sungmin yang tangisnya mulai mereda(?).

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

"MWORAGO!? Bercandamu sungguh tak lucu Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi!" _Sungmin terbelalak tak percaya serta menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, pabbo! Keluargaku menyuruhku mencari pasangan hidup sesegera mungkin" Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Lantas mengapa harus aku!?" Tanya Sungmin tidak terima.

"Aku hanya mengikuti rengekan eommaku yang selalu mendesakku itu"

"Eommamu?" Sungmin memasang raut kebingungan yang sangat imut.

"Eommaku yang setengah waras itu pernah berkunjung ke-cafe tempatmu bekerja. Ia sangat tertarik padamu yang menurutnya sangat manis, baik dan sopan. Lalu manusia jadi-jadian itu merengek padaku agar menikah denganmu. Kau tahu? Bahkan jika dalam waktu sebulan aku belum juga menikah denganmu, ia mengancam akan membakar seluruh koleksi game dan gadget-gadget yang kumiliki. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia juga berkata tidak akan memberikan sepeser pun warisannya padaku" Cerita Kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan hebohnya.

"Itu masalahmu. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan namja menyebalkan sepertimu" Ujar Sungmin dengan cueknya.

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah dengan kelinci jelek sepertimu? Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Aku tau kau sedang dilanda masalah, bukan? Janganlah egois. Pikirkan bagaimana nasib keluargamu" Ucapan Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sungmin pada masalah keluarganya. Namja manis itu hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

"Dari mana kau tahu permasalahan keluargaku?"

"Kau lupa aku itu siapa? Jangan panggil aku Cho Kyuhyun jika masalah mudah seperti itu saja aku tidak tahu" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sombong.

"Lagi pula banyak keuntungan yang bisa kau peroleh jika menikah denganku. Kau akan beruntung memiliki suami yang tampan dan jenius sepertiku, aku juga bisa mengembalikan kondisi perusahaanmu dan mengolahnya dengan baik" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang tengah memikirkan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa ucapanmu ada benarnya juga. Disaat seperti ini aku tidak boleh egois. Nasib keluargaku ada ditanganku saat ini. Baiklah aku menerima penawaranmu. Kapan kita akan menikah?" Jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan sangat bahagianya didalam hati.

"Karena waktu yang diberikan eomma semakin menipis, kita akan menikah lusa"

"MWO!? Lusa!? Secepat itukah?"

"Kau mau tidak? Atau ku batalkan saja penawaanku?" Kyuhyun mengancam Sungmin.

"Ba-baiklah. Kau urus saja. Sekarang kau pulanglah" Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku akan menginap disini" Jawab Kyuhyun mutlak dan beranjak ke kasur Sungmin"

"Ya! Aku tidak mengijinkan kau menginap disini! Pergi dari kasurku! Aku mau tidur" Tolak Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari kasurnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin aku mem—"

"Ya ya ya, baiklah kau boleh tidur disini. Kau ini, bisanya hanya mengancamku saja. Yang jadi masalah adalah aku hanya memilliki satu kasur. Huh! Terpaksa deh harus tidur disofa" Sungmin mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil mengambil bantal dan selimut.

'SREETT'

"Kau kan sedang sakit. Lebih baik tidur di kasur ini saja. Lagi pula sebentar lagi kita akan menikah" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin yang sedang menarik bantal hingga jatuh dipelukkan hangatnya. "Tidurlah.." Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi tidur Sungmin yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

.

'Hangat.. Mengapa pelukannya begitu terasa hangat? Yaa bagaimana bisa aku merasa begitu nyaman?' Bantin Sungmin.

.

.

Semalam itu pun dilewatkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tanpa sadar saling memeluk berbagi kehangatan masing-masing.

.

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-He's Mine!-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

'TENG TONG TENG TONG'

Terdengar bunyi lonceng gereja menggema. Gereja ini tidak terlalu besar, sederhana tapi sangat indah dan berkesan. Tak terlalu banyak orang yang hadir disini. Sepertinya hanya keluarga dekat dari dua orang pengantin yang sedang bersanding dihadapan pastur ini.

Kedua orang bergender sama itu tampak sangat tampan dan memukau. Cho Kyuhyun, tampak tampan dengan jas pengantin perpaduan warna putih dan silver dengan bunga mawar di saku kanannya. Sedangkan sang calon 'istri', Lee Sungmin tak kalah tampan nan manis dengan tuxedo warna senada yang digunakan Kyuhyun. Rambut mereka ditata dengan sangat rapih dan modis. Sungguh! Tampak seperti pasangan serasi yang sempurna.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka, sedih ataupun senang, dan menjaga serta menyayanginya sampai ajal menjemput kalian?" Tanya pastur tua itu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne, saya bersedia" Jawab Kyuhyun tegas dan mantab.

"Lee Sungmin, apa kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, sedih ataupun senang, dan menjaga serta menyayanginya sampai ajal menjemput kalian?" Kini pastur tua itu menatap Sungmin.

"..." Sungmin diam tak bersuara. Ia menatap sang pastur dan calon suaminya -Kyuhyun- bergantian dengan ragu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hanya tersenyum lembut seolah meyakinkan Sungmin. Kali ini namja tampan yang terkenal evil itu terlihat begitu dewasa.

"Baiklah, saya ulangi. Lee Sungmin, apa kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, sedih ataupun senang, dan menjaga serta menyayanginya sampai ajal menjemput kalian?" Ulang sang pastur.

"..." Kali ini namja pencinta warna pink itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan mata.

'DUKKH'

"YA! Saya bersedia!" Kyuhyun menginjak kaki Sungmin secara tiba-tiba dan membuat namja dengan suara tenor itu terkaget. Dan reaksi kaget itu ternyata malah menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin didengar oleh orang-orang didalam gereja sederhana ini.

'Dasar evil sialan! Semua ini gara-gara kau menginjak kaki-ku. Ohh~ Aku belum siap mental' Batin Sungmin yang men-death glare Kyuhyun disampingnya. Sedangkan yang diberi death glare hanya tersenyum sok polos.

"Silahkan pasangkan cincin di jari pasangan kalian" Ujar sang pastur. Sebuah cincin berlian yang dibaliknya terukirkan namanya, Kyuhyun pasangkan dijari manis Sungmin. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Sungmin memasangkan cincin yang berukirkan namanya-dibalik cincin itu- di jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Anda boleh mencium 'istri' anda, tuan Cho" Pastur itu tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

'Ya Tuhan! Apa lagi, ini? Tenanglah, Sungmin. Si evil itu hanya akan menempelkan bibirnya. Tidak akan lebih' Batin Sungmin panas dingin ketika Kyuhyun semakin mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka.

'Kkk~ Inilah saat-saat yang sudah kutunggu dari jauh-jauh hari. Akhirnya aku akan segera merasakan manisnya bibir menggoda itu. Kkk~ ' Pikir Kyuhyun dengan seringaian pervert nya.

3 cm.

.

2 cm.

.

1 cm.

.

CHUP!

Kyuhyun menempekan bibirnya kepada bibir Sungmin yang sudah sejak lama menggoda imannya itu. Jantung kedua orang yang baru resmi menjadi sepasang suami 'istri itu saling berdetak tak karuan. Mungkin ini bukan yang pertama bagi Cho Kyuhyun, tetapi tentu saja ini yang paling spesial karena di lakukan dengan orang yang sangat namja itu cintai.

Berbeda lagi dengan Lee Sungmin. Ia merasa deg-degan karena dicium didepan orang banyak dan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang-orang yang berada didalam diruangan itu. Terlebih karena orang yang menciumnya adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Nam— Oh, mungkin manusia yang paling menyebalkan menurutnya. Ya Tuhan, tidak pernah terbayangkan di otak Sungmin bahwa ia akan berciuman dengan namja evil itu. Apalagi menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

.

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun setelah sekitar 5 detik namja -yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya- itu menempelkan bibirnya. Tetapi sangat disayangkan, usahanya sama sekali tak berguna. Kyuhyun malah menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun kini tak hanya menempelkan, ia juga melumat bibir mungil itu dengan ganas.

'Sialan! Apa yang si bodoh ini lakukan!' Batin Sungmin resah. Ia masih mencoba mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun agar ciuman mereka terlepas. Tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun lebih kuat menahannya.

"Ehemm" Sang pastur yang sedari tadi menyaksikan aksi ganas(?) Kyuhyun mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

Kyuhyun tak terpengaruh. Ia seolah tenggelam dalam ciuman 'manis' itu dan tak menghiraukan deheman pastur serta pelawanan dari Sungmin. Hey! Kalian tahu? Sekarang namja evil itu sedang mencoba memasukan lidahnya kerongga mulut Sungmin!

"Nggh.." Sungmin melenguh saat lidah Kyuhyun menembus pertahannya.

"EHEMM" Kini sang pastur berdehem dengan sedikit keras. 'Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Sungguh tak sabaran dan tak tau malu' Pikir pastur itu-_-.

"Kyahh" Ciuman liar Kyuhyun terlepas ketika lidahnya yang berhasil masuk kedalam rongga mulut Sungmin digigit oleh gigi-gigi kelinci namja imut itu. Kyuhyun terpekik kecil dan kembali kedunianya.

'Sial! Dasar pervert! Baru resmi menikah saja dia sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana nantinya? Ohh, yaa Tuhan selamatkan aku dari iblis pervert itu!'

.

Kini seorang Lee— mungkin sekarang lebih tepatnya Cho Sungmin, sudah resmi menjadi 'istri' dari Cho Kyuhyun. Bersiaplah, kehidupan yang baru akan segera datang untukmu, Sungmin.

.

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-He's Mine!-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

"Hufft~ Hari ini melelahkan sekali" Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Kegiatan hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuknya. Setelah menjalani upacara pernikahan, mereka langsung menuju ke kediaman mewah keluarga Cho untuk menjalani resepsinya. Keluarga besar Cho dan Lee itu membuat pesta dengan sangat meriah dan sampai larut malam. Wajar bukan, jika Sungmin merasa kelelahan?

"Cho, cepat antarkan aku pulang" Suruh Sungmin pada orang disampingnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan sang suami evilnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di mercedes hitam milik Kyuhyun. Suami istri Cho itu baru saja menyelesaikan resepsi pernikahan mereka.

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah aku ini supirmu, nyonya Cho yang terhormat" Ejek Kyuhyun sambil menjalankan mobilnya. Ia sedikit memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Cho'.

"Cih, kukira kau memang supirku. Bahkan aku lupa bahwa jika orang yang duduk disampingku lah yang telah membuat berganti marga" Cibir Sungmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun yang menyeringai evil karena perkataannya. Kyuhyun merasa bangga karena sekarang ialah suami Sungmin. Dan sudah pasti Sungmin itu adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Bukan milik seekor ikan ataupun yang lain.

.

.

"Hey, kita mau kemana? Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku" Bingung Sungmin saat menyadari mobil yang mereka tumpangi tidak menuju kearah rumahnya.

"Memang bukan kearah rumahmu" Jawab Kyuhyun santai masih fokus menyetir.

"Ayolah, kita mau kemana? Aku lelah, ingin segera beristirahat" Tanpa sadar Sungmin merengek dengan tatapan melas terhadap Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ngantuk dan kelelahan.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin. "Bersabarlah. Kau bisa segera istirahat. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" Kyuhyun membelai puncak kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Eoh? Mungkin lupa dengan gengsinya? Sedangkan Sungmin juga tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Ia malah menikmati belaian lembut itu. Mereka lupa diri karena kelelahan.

"Hooaam.. Memangnya kita akan kemana, Kyu? Kenapa tidak mengantarkanku langsung kerumahku?" Tanya Sungmin sesudah menguap lebar.

"Hey, apa kau lupa? Sekarang ini kita adalah pasangan suami istri. Kau adalah 'istri'ku. Jadi, tentu saja kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Di apartement baru kita" Kyuhyun menatap kedepan. Apartement baru mereka yang tadi disebutkan Kyuhyun nampaknya sudah benar-benar dekat.

"..."

"Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memarkinkan mobil mereka di parking area apartement mewah itu. Matanya masih terus fokus. Ia tak ingin ada kecelakan dihari sempurna -menurutnya- ini. Gak lucu kan, kalau belum sehari mereka menikah, sudah harus menginap dirumah sakit.

"Kita sudah sampai" Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"..." Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari tadi, namja besuara_ bass_ itu pun menengok kearah sang 'istri'.

'Ia tertidur' Batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Bukannya membangunkan, namja jangkung itu malah membelais rambut hitam Sungmin tanpa berniat mengganggu tidur damai sang malaikat imut.

'Wajahnya sangat damai dan tenang. Kurasa siapapun tak akan ada yang tega menganggu tidurnya' Kini Kyuhyun mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin.

'CHUP'

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir plum Sungmin. Ia tak ingin sampai sang istri terbangun dari tidurnya. Lagi pula ia tak ingin sampai adegan 'mencuri ciuman' ini ketahuan oleh Sungmin. Ia teringat akan gengsinya saat ini. Yaah, walaupun sudah pasti Sungmin tidak akan mengetahuinya.

'Lebih baik aku menggendongnya saja' Kyuhyun pun menggendong Sungmin. Ia naik lift dan memencet no 13 lalu berhenti di kamar no 7. *137 wkwk XD*

.

.

'TRINGG TRING'

Bunyi jam weker menggema dikamar luas di apartement mewah ini. Nampaknya itu menganggu tidur nyenyak seorang namja manis yang berada disana. Dengan terpaksa ia harus mematikan alarm itu dan segera bangun.

'Sudah pagi, _eoh_?' Pikirnya masih dengan mata tertutup. Ia berusaha meraih-raih jam weker di meja nakas untuk mematikannya. Karena jam weker itu susah diraihnya, ia berniat bangun dari kasurnya.

'Enggh? Apa ini? Mengapa terasa berat? Seperti ada yang sedang memeluk pinggangku' Dia masih mencoba berpikir. Matanya masih terpejam seperti tadi. Perlahan namja itu membuka matanya dan menerjap imut.

"Eoh? Dimana ini? Sepertinya bukan dikamarku?" Gumamnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Namja pecinta warna pink ini pun menengok kearah pinggangnya. Mencari tahu apa yang membuat pinggang rampingnya itu terasa berat.

"Tangan siapa yang memelukku ini?" Dengan wajah ngantuknya ia mengernyit dengan sangat lucu. Namja manis atau yang biasa kita sebut Sungmin ini pun menyusuri siapa pemilik lengan yang tengah memeluknya erat. Dan dalam hitungan detik, wajah ngantuknya itu berganti dengan raut terkejut yang sangat imut.

"OMONA! KYAAA!" Teriak Sungmin heboh dan membuat seseoranng terbangun.

"Waeyo? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya seseorang yang memeluk Sungmin dengan wajah ngantuk seperti namja kelinci ini tadi.

"MENGAPA KAU DISINI!? DAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

.

.

.

ToBeContinue~

Annyeong Readerdeul! ^^ *Kalo masih ada*

Masih inget FF 'abal' ini? Mianhae, kalo updatenya lama. Abis reviewers turun drastis, sih TT_TT. Entah mengapa aku jadi males lanjutin kalo begini. Bukan ngancem, sih. Cuma mau sedikit curcol ajah *plakk* Lagi pula pulsa modem aku habis TT_TT.

Ohh, yaa. FF ini udah tambah panjang, kan? Ini yang terpanjang pertama selama aku buat FF, lho. maklum kan aku masih newbie, jadi bangga banget dapet 3000 word.. hehe.

Gimana? KyuMin moment semua, kan disini? Selamat menikah KyuMin! XD *sorak-sorak gaje*

Umm, sebagai ganti lama update, aku update 2 FF sekaligus deh. Yang **He's Mine! **Ini, sama **Studying For Loving Me **FF yang satu lagi**. **Semoga gak mengecewakan, ne? ^^

Gomawo,  
Reviews please :D

**Big Thanks To Good Readers:**

cho han kyo 137, ghifariandini, lee13ming, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Kyurin Minnie, poutyming137, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, HeeYeon, HeeYeon, Zahra Amelia, hana ryeong9, Guest, Mingre, han,chanmoody, Nony, Qniee love nest, Fariny, kara, Rio.

Hufft~ Adakah yang kelewat? Jika iya, silahkan complain ^^


	5. Chapter 5

He's Mine!

**Chapter 5**

**Author:**

Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Tittle:  
**He's Mine!

**Lenght:  
**Chaptered

**Desclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _Pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_ff saya mungkin jelek, aneh, gaje, gak seru, membosankan dan pabo._ _Tapi ini semua hasil kerja otak saya sendiri, mikir sampe pitak, gak tidur 7malem 9hari (?) jadi mohon, NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Bahasanya sedikit dipaksakan. Boy X Boy, Yaoi,  
DON'T BASH! No FLAME! DLDR! Just RnR, okay? ^^_

**Summary:  
**Seorang namja manis, ramah, kaya, dan pewaris dari Lee Group, menjadi pelayan cafe untuk belajar hidup mandiri. Ia sangat ramah pada semua orang dan pelanggan-pelanggannya. Sampai suatu saat ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuatnya benci setengah mati. Apa jadinya jika mereka di takdirkan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan?

**Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Other

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-He's Mine!-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

"OMONA! KYAAA!" Teriak Sungmin heboh dan membuat seseoranng terbangun.

"Waeyo? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya seseorang yang memeluk Sungmin dengan wajah ngantuk seperti namja kelinci ini tadi.

"MENGAPA KAU DISINI!? DAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

.

.

.

**_Chapter 5****_**

"Mengapa aku disini? Memangnya salah, jika aku berada di apertementku sendiri?" Jawab Kyuhyun –namja yang memeluk Sungmin itu- dengan polos. Dengan polos? Mungkin karena ia baru saja bangun tidur, jadi jiwa evilnya masih belum tampak-_-. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang 'istri' yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya! Apa yang lakukan padaku!?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan erat itu dengan kasar.

"Aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk.

"Iya, pabbo!" Seru Sungmin kesal.

"Tidak ada yang aku lakukan. Aku hanya memeluk 'istri'ku" Benar, bukan? Si evil satu ini ternyata memang belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Benar, kau hanya memelukku? Kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku semalam, bukan?" Tanya Sungmin mencondongkan wajahnya kewajah Kyuhyun. Namja manis ini memasang ekspresi menyelidik. Mendengar perkataan sang 'istri' barusan, membuat Kyuhyun sepenuhnya sadar dan berniat menggodanya pagi ini.

"Yaah, bisa dibilang sih, tidak hanya memeluk. Apa kau benar-benar melupakan kejadian semalam, Minnie chagi~?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan nakal dan seringaian yadongnya. Ia juga mencondongkan tubuhnya seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin tadi. Jika kalian berada disana, kalian bisa melihat betapa dekatnya wajah sepasang suami 'istri' ini.

"Ap-apa yang kau m-maksud, Cho? Dan jangan menatapku dengan pandangan menjijikan seperti itu!" Sungmin terlihat gugup dan terkejut. Kemudian kedua tangannya terulur untuk mengacak-acak(?) wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya mengerikan itu.

"Ya, ya hentikan Cho Sungmin! Kau bisa merusak wajah tampan suamimu!" Gusar Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menjauhkan kedua tangan Sungmin dari wajahnya.

"Cih, Kau menyebalkan! Memangnya mengapa jika wajahmu rusak? Aku tak akan peduli" Sungmin mem-poutkan bibirnya sebal, membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah terlepas dari aksi mengacak-acak dirinya menelan ludah.

"Jika wajahku rusak, tidak ada orang yang mau berselingkuh denganku nanti" Jawab Kyuhyun asal. Ia masih sibuk memandangi bibir menggoda Sungmin. Ohh, tidak tahukan kau Cho, betapa frontalnya kata-katamu barusan.

"Ohh, jadi kau ingin selingkuh, pabbo? Silahkan saja!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Ya Tuhan, betapa beruntungnya aku bisa menikah dengan Cho pabbo ini" Ejek Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sungmin merasa sedikit tidak terima. Baru kemarin mereka menikah, tapi suaminya sudah berniat berselingkuh. Bagaimanapun Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun hanya asal bicara.

"Wah, kau cemburu ya?" Bukannya menjelaskan, Kyuhyun malah menggoda Sungmin.

"Aissh, mana mungkin aku cemburu padamu. Sekarang jelaskan saja apa yang kau lakukan semalam padaku"

"Tidak ada. Memangnya apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan padamu? Apa kau berharap aku me—"

"Ya! Ya! Stop! Haissh, baiklah aku percaya bahwa kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku semalam" Kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong oleh ucapan Sungmin. Wajah namja bergigi kelinci itu memerah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang menurut pemikirannya menjurus kearah frontal itu.

"Mau kemana, kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin beranjak dari ranjang mereka.

"Mandi.." Jawab Sungmin singkat menuju kamar mandi dikamar itu.

"Ohh.." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

'CKLEKK'

"Ya! Mau apa kau? Jangan mengikutiku!" Seru Sungmin sangar setelah memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi. Ia memelototi Kyuhyun yang ternyata berada dibelakang bermaksud mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

'BLAMM'

Sungmin membanting pintu kamar mandi kasar. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo tak elit.

"Haissh. Aku ini kan suaminya. Hak-ku dong bisa mandi bersamanya" Kyuhyun mendengus dan mengacak-acar rambutnya yang berantakan karena baru bangun tidur.

.

.

"Mau kemana, kau? Seperti ingin pergi saja.." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja makan sambil mengosok-gosokan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Namja tampan ini baru saja selesai mandi. Tangannya bergerak ingin mengambil sandwich yang sudah siap dimeja.

"Ya! Jauhkan tanganmu dari roti isiku~!" Sungmin menepis tangan nakal yang mencoba menyentuh sarapan paginya. "Aku memang ingin pergi" Lanjutnya setelah sarapan miliknya aman.

"Mana sarapanku? Aku kan juga lapar" Kyuhyun merengek manja sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. "Ingin pergi kemana memangnya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Jangan merengek seperti itu. Kau menggelikan, tuan Cho. Dan buatlah sarapanmu sendiri" Sungmin menatap suaminya dengan ekspresi ngeri. "Tentu saja aku ingin berangkat bekerja. Memangnya seperti kau yang pengangguran" Ejek Sungmin dengan kata-kata pedas setelah menelan gigitan sandwich terakhirnya dan meminum susu hangat.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun hanya mendengus tidak terima mendengar seluruh kata-kata pedas Sungmin dipagi hari.

'Uhh, menyebalkan! Aku inikan suaminya. 'Istri' macam apa dia itu? Membuatku sarapan saja tidak mau. Kupikir setelah menikah hubungan kami akan membaik. Bagun tidur disambut senyum manisnya.. Mendapatkan morning kiss seperti suami lainnya.. Huh! Yang kudapatkan malah kata-kata pedas. Bersabarlah sedikit Cho Kyuhyun' Kyuhyun melamun sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Sungmin! Karena kau tidak membuatkanku sarapan, aku akan menagih _morning kiss_ ku saja" Ujar Kyuhyun masih setengah melamun. Setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun mulai melupakan ego selangitnya. Buktinya ia berani menagih _morning kiss _dari 'istri'nya, bukan?

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika tak mendengarkan sebuah tanggapan. Ia pun tersadar dari aktivitas melamunnya itu.

"Haish.. Ternyata dia sudah pergi" Kyuhyun kembali merenggut kesal. Ternyata saat ia asik melamun tadi Sungmin sudah pamit dan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-He's Mine!-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari mobil _mercedes_ hitam miliknya. Ia tersenyum lebar begitu menatap nama tempat yang dikunjungi ini—_Moonlight _cafe. Ohh, mungkin lebih tepatnya jika dikatakan karena seseorang yang ia cari ditempat ini. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah masuk dan duduk ditempat yang memang disediakan untuk pelanggan itu.

"Selamat siang, ingin pesan apa tuan?" Serang pelayan manis dengan sangat lesu dan kepala tertunduk menghampiri pelanggan tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu. Buku menu diserahkan oleh sang pelayan tanpa menatap pelanggannya.

"Hmm, secangkir kopi hitam hangat dan sepotong tiramisu" Ucap Kyuhyun menahan tawa melihat sang 'pelayang cafe' tidak menyadari identitas dirinya. Yah, walaupun nyatanya ia sedang tidak dalam penyamaran.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Pamitnya kemudian melenggang pergi. Padahal Sungmin –pelayan itu- sudah menatap Kyuhyun walaupun hanya sekilas. Tapi sepertinya pikirannya sedang tidak berada ditempat ini.

"Segitu kalutnya kah, dirinya akibat pernikahan kami? Bahkan ia tidak mengenali diriku" Ucap Kyuhyun miris.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk kopi pesanannya dengan malas. Mukanya sudah terlipat sembilan(?), tanda dirinya sedang kesal. Makanan yang ia pesan sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian namja jenius ini. Karena tujuannya kemari bukanlah untuk hal semacam itu. Melainkan untuk melihat keadaan dan mengamati aktifitas 'istri' tercintanya. Sudah jauh-jauh datang, tapi sama sekali tak di anggap. Jangankan dianggap. Dikenali identitasnya saja tidak. Ohh, very poor Cho Kyuhyun.

"Minnie..!" Seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menerjang Sungmin dengan pelukan beruangnya(?).

"H-Hae?" Sungmin yang sedang bekerja hanya bisa menerjapkan matanya berkali-kali begitu mendapatkan serangan mendadak.

"Kemana saja kau? Sejak malam di apartement itu kau hilang seperti ditelan bumi. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku cemas dan merindukanmu?" Donghae menatap Sungmin tanpa ada setitikpun kebohongan. Sedikit merengek untuk bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin. Ohh, tidak tahukah kau Lee Donghae, orang yang kau peluk itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Sementara Sungmin? Ia hanya bisa menatap Donghae dengan pandangan iba sekaligus bersalah.

"Lepaskan SUNGMIN-KU!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan meninju Donghae dibagian rahangnya. Ekspresi Kyuhyun tampak begitu murka dan menekankan kata-katanya pada bagian 'Sungmin-ku'. Membuat semua orang yang ada di cafe itu langsung memandangnya kaget. Sungmin termasuk didalamnya. Sungmin kaget dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba, ya memang sedari tadi ia tidak menyadari kehadiran suaminya itu, bukan?

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? _Sungmin-mu_? Cih, sejak pertama kau selalu bersikap tidak suka terhadap Sungmin. Dan sekarang kau mengklaimnya sebagi milikmu, Cho? Cih, benar-benar manusia yang tidak tahu diri" Pria kelahiran mokpo ini tidak membalas pukulan Kyuhyun, ia masih berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menghapus tetesan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir miliknya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun meremehkan dan berkata sinis.

"Kau lah yang tidak tahu diri Lee Donghae. Seenaknya memeluk 'istri' orang lain" Balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum meremehkan balik. Ohh, mungkin lebih tepat jika kita katakan 'seringaian kemenangan yang meremehkan' ?

"..."

Diam. Tak ada yang membuka suara diantara ketiganya. Seluruh pegawai dan pengunjung yang berada di cafe itu juga ikut terdiam. Mereka terlalu takut untuk ikut campur dalam masalah tiga orang ini. Atmosfer yang mereka bertiga hasilkan benar-benar membuat canggung.

Sungmin yang hanya bisa menundukan kelapakanya dalam. Kyuhyun yang semakin mengembangkan seringaian kemenangannya. Dan Donghae yang tampak sangat shock dan berpikir keras. Suasana menegangkan selama lima menit itu berakhir sampai saat akhirnya Donghae bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Ap-apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin_-ah_" Tanya Donghae menatap Sungmin penuh harap. Ia berharap semua yang didengarnya adalah salah. Atau setidaknya Donghae berharap Sungmin akan membantah pernyataan Kyuhyun. Bahkan kali ini Donghae seolah lupa memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan manisnya.

"H-Hae.. I-itu.." Sungmin tak mampu berkata-kata. Seolah ada sebuah bola besar besar yang mengganjal mulutnya. Mata_ foxy_-nya berkaca-kaca melihat Donghae yang seperti kehilangan cahaya kehidupan.

"Masih kurang jelas, Lee Donghae? Kau itu menganggu 'istri' orang lain. Menganggu Cho Sungmin, 'istri'ku. Aku adalah suaminya" Melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya dengan senang hati.

"Maaf, aku tidak bertanya kepada anda tuan. Lee Sungmin, jawab aku" Tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun, Donghae membalas perkataan namja Cho itu. Hanya jawaban dari bibir Sungmin lah yang ingin dirinya dengar.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan keluar disertai isakan penuh rasa bersalah. Sungmin merasa tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Setiap kata yang akan ia ucapkan seperti ribuan jarum yang siap menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Begitu perih sehingga dia tak sanggup untuk mengatakan apapun.

"Jawab aku, Min"

"H-hae-_ah._. Hiks.. Mianhae.. Jeong-mal mian —hiks-haeyo.. Se-mua y-yang dikatan K-Kyuhyun benar" Walaupun dengan terisak-isak Sungmin berusaha berkata jujur.

"Tapi kenapa Min—" Pandangan Donghae seketika menjadi kosong, seperti kehidupannya saat ini. Ia masih ingin bertanya kepada namja manis yang dicintainya itu, tetapi perkataannya sudah dipotong terlebih dahulu.

"Maafkan aku, Hae.. Kumohon maafkan.. Kau taukan kondisi keluarga dan perusahaanku!? Aku harus berkorban demi keluargaku.. Aku tidak ingin egois.. Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik, meskipun sangat menyakitkan untukku" Tangis Sungmin semakin pecah. Ia menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae seperti orang frustasi.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya namja ini ingin segera mendekap sang 'istri'. Memeluknya erat dan menenangkannya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sangat tidak tahan melihat tangisan Sungmin. Hatinya seperti teriris-iris oleh pisau yang paling tajam.

Namun ia hanya bisa berdiam. Ia tak ingin keadaan semakin parah dan membuat Sungmin semakin hancur. Kyuhyun tau selama ini Sungmin selalu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Tetapi jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika ia juga mempunya cinta yang besar untuk Sungmin. Sungmin sudah menjadi miliknya. Tidak ada salahnya membiarkan Sungmin menyelesaikan segala urusannya dengan orang itu—Donghae.

"Kau! Semua ini gara-gara kau!" Donghae menghajar Kyuhyun. "Baj*ngan kau, dasar Br*ngsek!" Wajah Donghae yang biasa ramah dan bersahabat kini berganti dengan penuh amarah. Tangannya terkepal kuat untuk terus memukuli Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Tanya Kyuhyun seperti membentak. "Sadar dirilah. Kau yang salah disini s*alan!" Kyuhyun yang sudah habis kesabaran kini membalas segala serangan Donghae. Mereka saling menghajar satu sama lain. Tidak mereka pikirkan segala keributan yang mereka sebabkan.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Sungmin dengan seluruh tenaga terakhir yang dimilikinya. Ia sudah sangat frustasi. Suaranya sudah sampai serak. Sedari tadi mencoba melerai perkelahian itu, tapi seperti tak dianggap.

Namun kali ini usahanya berhasil. Kyuhyun dan Donghae berhenti bertengkar. Sekitar 4 menit suasana menjadi hening. Sampai akhirnya Donghae angkat bicara.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai muak berada ditempat yang ada setannya sepertini. Minnie hyung, aku pergi dulu, ne. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan biarkan dirimu di 'sentuh' oleh setan penganggu" Kata Donghae mengejek seseorang.

'Cih, apa hak mu mengatur Sungmin? Aku ini suaminya, aku bebas melakukan apapun padanya' Batin Kyuhyun sinis.

"Ingatlah pesanku, Minnie" Bisik Donghae di telinga Sungmin.

'CHUP'

Sebelum melangkah pergi, tanpa disangka Donghae mencium bibir Sungmin. Wajah tampan miliknya menyeringai dengan penuh kepuasan. Sementara Sungmin? Warna merah kepiting rebus sudah memenuhi wajah dan telinganya saat ini.

Tunggu! Apakah kalian melupakan satu karakter penting lainnya disini? Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Matanya hampir saja terpental keluar karena melihat adegan live berdurasi 5 detik itu.

Saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar murka. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir bisa berteman dekat —Bahkan menganggap hyung sendiri— dengan mahluk menyebalkan bernama Lee Donghae itu. Dirinya sudah bersiap mengejar dan menghajar lagi Donghae yang mulai menjauh, tetapi sebuah tubuh mungil menghalanginya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya pemilik tubuh mungil itu —atau yang biasa kita sebut Sungmin.

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Jangan halangi aku" Balas Kyuhyun dengan amarah yang tertahan. Ia mencoba menggeser tubuh Sungmin. Tetapi Sungmin malah memeluknya. Sungmin hanya ingin menahan Kyuhyun agar tetap disini. Ia tak mau jika Kyuhyun pergi semua akan menjadi lebih buruk.

"Sudahlah. Jangan membuat ini semakin parah" Ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Dia yang memaksaku untuk membuat ini semakin parah!" Akhirnya kemarahan Kyuhyun pecah. Tanpa sengaja ia malah membentak Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya. Ia tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun sekasar itu. Dengan perlahan tangannya melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun.

'Bodoh!' Batin Kyuhyun merutuki apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

Sungmin kini menatap intens ke arah onyx kelam milik Kyuhyun. Mata foxy-nya seolah mengunci segala pergerakkan otot persendian suaminya itu.

'Ya Tuhan. Mata itu seolah menenggelamkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup. Dia benar-benar membuatku gila. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membatin.

.

'CHUPP'

.

Dan ternyata langkah yang dilambil Kyuhyun adalah meraup bibir merah itu. Menyesapnya dengan segala rasa yang bercampur dihatinya. Cinta, kesal, amarah dan sedikit nafsu(?).

Sungmin terbelalak kaget oleh tingkah tak terduga Kyuhyun. Sungmin berusaha keras mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar ciuman mereka —Atau ciuman Kyuhyun— terlepas. Tapi seperti yang terjadi saat pernikahan mereka, kerja kerasnya sia-sia. Sungmin tidak akan pernah menang melawan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri semakin terbawa nafsu dan terus menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Ia seolah lupa bahwa dirinya dan Sungmin membutuhkan oksigen.

"Lepassmh.. Sesakkmh.." Sungmin sudah benar-benar sesak. Oksigen sangat diperlukannya saat ini. Dengan susah payah ia berkata disela-sela ciuman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun segera sadar dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Haah.. Haah.." Keduanya terengah-engah. Wajah mereka juga memerah. Sungmin menghapus dengan kasar saliva di bibirnya. Dan setelah bisa mengatur nafasnya, ia bertanya dengan kesal kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan, HAH!? Aku bisa saja terbunuh jika kau tak kunjung melepaskannya tadi"

"Hanya menghapus bekas kotor orang itu" Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"MWO!?" Sungmin tak habis pikir.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak boleh bekerja lagi disini. Tempat ini sudah tak aman. Lebih baik kau duduk manis dirumah dan menyiapkan secangkir kopi hangat saat aku pulang bekerja" Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala _bridal style_. Ia berjalan meninggalkan cafe yang sedari tadi masih saja hening.

"Ya! Apa hak mu meng—"

" mau kucium sampai kau kehabisan nafas" Potong Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mengancam. Tentu saja ia tidak benar-benar akan membuat 'istri' tercintanya meninggal kehabisan nafas saat berciuman dengannya. Dan ternyata caranya itu sangatlah efektif. Sungmin benar-benar takut untuk mengeluarkan suaranya saat ini.

'BLAMM'

Dan saat Kyuhyun keluar menuju ke tempat mobilnya terparkir, suara riuh dan sorak dari dalam cafe. Mungkin orang-orang tadi merasa begitu heboh bisa menyaksikan adegan live seperti di drama-drama di tv barusan.

.

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-He's Mine!-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit perjalanan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun sampai di apartement tempat mereka tinggal. Masih dengan _bridal style_-nya, Kyuhyun menggendong sang istri yang terus diam selama perjalanan. Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar percaya dengan ancaman Kyuhyun tadi. Bagaimanapun juga sebenarnya Sungmin adalah orang yang polos. Wajar saja dia percaya ancaman suaminya itu.

'Sungmin benar-benar mendengarkan perintahku tadi. Haha, akhirnya aku bisa dihargai sebagai seorang suami olehnya' Batin Kyuhyun menyeringai gaje.

Dengan sedikit kesusahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen mereka.

'CKLEKK'

Setelah masuk di dalam apartement, Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dari gendongannya secara perlahan. "Hufft, akhirnya sampai juga. Aku lelah. Berapa berat—"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus saat ada suara yeoja yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Kyuhyun oppa, kau sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya terpanggil itupun berniat mendongak , menatap pemilik suara yang sepertinya sudah familiar ditelinganya itu. Dan ketika ia mendongak..

'CHUP'

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir Kyuhyun. "Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan rasa bibir sexy-mu, Kyuhyun oppa"

Shock. Kyuhyun benar-benar shock, saat ini. Membuat namja tinggi itu tergagap untuk merangkai kata-katanya. Dan apakah kalian melupakan kehadiran seseorang lainnya disini? Kehadiran sesosok namja manis yang hanya berdiam diri, membatin dengan shocknya.

.

"Ap-apa yang k-kau lakukan, Seohyun?"

.

'Seo-hyun? Siapa dia? Me-mengapa dia mencium Kyuhyun? Dan ada dengan dadaku ini? Mengapa terasa sangat perih?'

.

.

.

ToBeContinue~  
Annyeong, readerdeul! *Kalo masih ada*

Author membawa lanjutan FF yang semakin gaje ini, nih.. Gimana chap ini? Membosankan, kah? Makin aneh, kah? Kalo iya author cuma bisa bilang JEONGMAL MIANHAEYO *Deep Bow* Maaf juga karena selalu terlambat update TT_TT. Ohh, iyaa. Kalo aneh maaf lagi, yah? *timpuk batu* Ini benar-benar gak di edit ulang.

Hmm.. Karena reviews semakin hari terus menurun, aku merasa FF ini udah semakin gak layak ajah. Jadi aku putusin untuk segera mentamatkan cerita aneh ini. Lagi pula kalau boleh jujur, aku juga udah gak bersemangat untuk membuat kelanjutan FF ini. Alasannya? Kalian tahu lah .~ Tetapi aku gak ingin reader yang masih setia kecewa, jadi aku tetap lanjutin cerita ini sampai end. Umm, bisa jadi chap depan ^^

Terima kasih bagi reader yang masih memberikan 'suntikan semangat' untukku, aku jadi bisa merasakan jadi author yang sesungguhnya. Yaa, walaupun masih hijau. Kalau berkenan, reviews lagi, ne? XD

Okay, sekian bacontnya  
Hwaiting! ^^


End file.
